Safe in the arms of love
by snyderfan162005
Summary: An EO Love story. My first SVU fan fic. Hopefully the story is better than the summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Squad Room:  
Elliot and Olivia opted to still drive their own cars to work so that nobody at the precinct would suspect anything. Olivia and Elliot decided not to tell anyone about their relationship so that they could continue to be partners. Olivia walks into the squad room only to be greeted by Elliot and a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mmm...just how i like it." Olivia says taking a sip, then sits the cup on her desk.

Elliot just leans against her deskand stares at her.

"What?" Olivia asks confused

"Nothing, you just look different today." Elliot says watching Olivia sling her coat over the back of her chair then sit.

"Is it a good different or a bad different?" Olivia asks flirtaiously.

"Oh...it's a VERY good different." Elliot says sexily.

As they are flirting A.D.A. Casey Novak walks in. Casey is Olivia's best friend. She can tell how Elliot and Olivia fell about each other when there together, but she doesn't know they're a couple.

"Okay you two." Casey says making herself known to the room.

"Casey! I'm so glad you're here. I really need to talk to you." Olivia says excitedly.

Elliot and Casey exchange confused looks as Olivia puls Casey away towards the cribs. Elliot sat down at his desk and started on some paperwork.

"Okay, Liv, what gives? What is so damn important that you had to drag my ass up here?" Casey asks looking at a glowing Olivia.

"Case, I'm late." Olivia says all smiles.

"Late, for what?" Casey asks not catching on.

"You know...LATE." Olivia says enunciating the word late.

"Ohhh..." Casey says finally catching on.

Olivia walks over to the door and looks out the window at Elliot. "Damn he looks fine as hell today." Olivia thought to herself. Casey new by the look in Olivia's eyes that she had hooked up with Elliot already.

"You and Elliot?" Casey asks as if she doesn't already know.

All Olivia could do was nod her head and smile.

"How long, Liv?" Casey asks curiously.

"Six months." Olivia says still watching every move Elliot made.

"You've been skrewing Stabler for six months and never bothered to tell me." Casey says trying to act upset, then playfully hits Olivia on the arm.

"Case, I wanted to tell you , but I couldn't resk mor or Elliot losing our jobs. The brass is already all over us for being so close." Olivia explains to Casey.

"It's okay, LIv, I forgive you. Now is there anything I can do for you?" Casey says hugging Olivia.

"No, I've got everything under control for now, but if anything comes up you'll be the first person I call." Olivia says.

"Okay. I have to get going now, I'm late for a meeting with Cragen. Congratulations, Liv." Casey says gathering her stuff and heading back downstairs. Olivia follows behind her.

Munch and Fin have arrived to work when Casey and Olivia return to the squad room. Olivia sits at her desk. Elliot smiles at her then goes back to his paperwork. A few minuets later his curiosity gets the better of him.

Liv, what was that all about?" Elliot asks leaning across his desk to hers.

"Nothing." Olivia says her leps just centimeters away from Elliot's.

Elliot leans back in his chair making sure not to let things go to far. He has also learned after nine years not to press her for answers. Olivia watches him lean back and looks at him confused.

"I love you, Livvie." Elliot mouthed so that Fin and Munch couldn't hear.

"Love you too, El." Olivia mouths back before they return to their work.

A hour goes by and Olivia has finished her paperwork. She gets up to refill her coffee cup. Fin and Munch are out on a case. She has to walk past Elliot's desk to get to the coffee pot. She and Elliot had been exchanging glances all day but they haven't really spoken. "God, I can't wait till the work day is over." Olivia thinks to herslef. It's so hard not to be tempted to just walk over to Elliot's desk and plant one on him during the day. As she is walking past Elliot's desk he reaches out and wraps one arm around her waiste. Before she knows it she is sitting in his lap. Olivia feels like she could just melt into a puddle at the touch of his skin against hers. Brown clashes with Blue as the lock gazes. Olivia leans in to kiss Elliot, but instead she burst into laughter when he starts to tickle her.

"El, stop it." Olivia says while laughing.

Olivia starts to squirm around in his lap trying to get away, but Elliot only holds her tighter as they continue to laugh. They're laughter gradually get's louder untill...

"Stabler, Benson, stop actinglike kids and go home." Cragen says sticking his head out of his office.

"What if we have more cases come in." Olivia asks immediatly jumping out of Elliot's lap.

"Fin and Munch can handle any new cases." Cragen says returning to his office.

He didn't have to tell them twice. Olivia and Elliot were ready to go. They put their coats on and headed out to their cars. Elliot grabbed Olivia and pinned her against the side of her car. He starts to nuzzle at her neck.

"Mmm...You smell so good." Elliot says inhaling her scent.

"Just kiss me." Olivia says pulling his head up to hers.

Elliot kisses her hard and full of passion. His tongue dueling with hers. Her hands grasp the back of his head to hold him in place. He pushes his body flush against hers. When air becomes a necessity they pull away.

"So...my apartment or yours?" Elliot asks out of breath.

"Definatly yours." Olivia says finally catching her breath.

"Okay, mine it is." Elliot says opening the driver door for Olivia.

Olivia kisses him one last time then gets into the car. He closes the door as she puts on her seatbelt. Elliot watches her drive away before getting into his own vehicle and driving away. Olivia had been gone a good five minuets from the precinct when Elliot left. As he was driving down the road traffic began to come to a complete standstill. Elliot looked around and saw an ambulance, fire truck and a couple of police cars up ahead. He thought about calling Olivia but decided he'd call her after he found out what was going on. He parked his car, got out and jogged the half block to the intersection below his house. Elliot stops dead in his tracks when he sees the car that was in the accident.

"NYPD, Special Victims Unit, Det. Stabler. Do you know who was in the car." Elliot asks flashing another cop his badge.

"Her ID shows she Det. Benson of Special Vitimis Unit." The officer says conferming Elliot's worst fear.

"She's my partner. Is she all right?" Elliot asks trying to get details.

"She unconcious at the moment. EMT's are treating her right now in the ambulance. I assume you would like to ride with her." the officer says him and Elliot weaving through the crowd.

They get to the ambulance and Elliot flashes his badge to the EMT's. The EMT's wave him in and shut the doors. The ambulance then races off to Mercy General Hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

While they're in the back of the ambulance Olivia starts to come to.

"El, what happend to me?" Olivia asks wondering why she was in the back of an ambulance.

"You were in a car accident, Liv. I'm just glad you're okay." Elliot says pushing some hair out of her face.

"El..." Olivia pauses searching for words. "El, the accident was y fault." Olivia says turning her face away from Elliot's.

Elliot turns Olivia's face back to face him. He wipes away the tears, that are falling down Olivia's cheeks, with his thumbs.

"Baby, no, this was not your fault. It was just an accident." Elliot says trying to comfor her.

"Yes, it was, I was in a hurry to get to your house, so that I could take..." Olivia paused not sure if she wanted to go on.

"Take what?" Elliot asks searching her chocolate colored eyes for an answer.

Before Olivia could answer the ambulance doors swung open and the EMT's pulled Olvia out.

Olivia gave Elliot the look like you better not let them take me in there. Elliot knew hw much Olivia hated hospital's, but he wanted her to get checked out.

"Wait!" Olivia screamed when she realized that Elliot wasn't going to help her.

"What's wrong?" One of the EMT's asked when they stopped.

Elliot already knew what was about to come from his strong, gorgeous, girlfriend. Olivia started to get up and the EMT's tried to stop her, but Elliot told them to back off. Olivia didn't like anyone seeing her weak and helpless.

"Damn it, if I have to go into this place, I'm going to walk in there instead of riding in there on this gurny like some helpless person." Olivia says planting her feet firmly on the ground.

Elliot laughs as he helps her up. He wraps on arm around her waist and laces their fingers together as their hands rest on her hip. The walk into the hospital, like this only to be greeted by Casey. Elliot tried to pull away, but Olivia wouldn't let him. She just held him in place.

"It's okay, she already know." Oliva says looking up at Elliot.

Elliot just smiled at her to let her know he understood.

"Liv, I'm so glad you're okay. I rushed here as soon as I heard. Cragen and the guys said they'd be down her later." Casey sasys as she pulls Olivia into a hug.

"Yeah, I"m fine. Just a little banged up but nothing to serious." Olivia says pulling away from Casey.

"Olivia Benson." A middle-aged doctor says.

"That's me." Olivia says stepping closer to Elliot.

Elliot squeezed her hand to let her know everything was going to be fine and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm Dr. James." The female doctor says as she and Olivia shake hands.

"Right this way to your room and we'll get you checked out." Dr. James says showing them the way to the room.

Casey stayed behind to full in Cragen, Munch and Fin when they got there.

"Here, change into this and I'll be back to start the exam in a moment." Dr. James says handing Olivia a hospital gown.

The docot leaves the room and Olivia goes into the bathroom to ge tchanged.

"Liv, earlier when you said you were in a hurry to get to my place to take something, what was you going to take?" Elliot asks as Olivia comes out of the bathroom.

"El, I was in a hurry to get to your house so that I could take a pregnancy test." Olivia says cautiously because she doesn't know if Elliot wants to have anymore kids.

"A pregnancy test!" Elliot exclaims.

"Yeah, I actually had time to look at the calendar this morning and realized that I"ve skipped my last two periods. I wanted tonight to be special." Olivia says getting onto the bed.

"Livvie, tonight is special because I've still got you. Plus we may be having a baby." Elliot says pulling the blanket over Olivia.

Elliot sat in the chair beside Olivia's bed. The doctor returned a few minuets later.

"Ms. Benson. You're a luck one." Dr. James says looking over Olivia's chart.

Dr. Jacmes proceeds with the physical examination. She notes some cuts and bruises into the chart.

"From the olls of it, you're going to be fine. A cople of cuts and brusises but noting time won't heal. I want to have a CT scan done to make sure there's no trauma to the head. That's about it. Any questions?" Dr. James says as she closes Olivia's chart.

"Yes, can we get a pregnancy test done before the CT scan?" Elliot asks.

"Sure, just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back with the ultrasound machine." Dr. James says leaving the room.

Olivia let out a loud and heavy sigh. For as long as she could remember she'd always wanted kids, a family to call her own.

"Liv, what's wrong baby?" Elliot asks lacing his fingers with hers.

"El, are you sure you're ready to have a kid with me. I mean you've got five already are you sure you want another one?" Olivia asks turning aways from Elliot.

"Baby, I'm more than sure, I'm positive that I want to have kids with you. Yeah, I've got five already, so what. Maureen and Kathleen are all grown up. and Kathy took Lizzie and Dickie and EJ away from me. Livvie, I come from a large family, so I want as many kids as you want." Elliot says reasurringly.

Olivia started to say something else but stopped when the doctor walked back in pushing the ultrasound machine. The doctor instructed Olivia to pull the gown up to just above her abdomen. The doctor proceded with the test. Olivia was squeezing Elliot's hand tightly as their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elliot asks pointing to the screen with his free hand.

"Is that our baby?" Olivia asks studying where Elliot was pointing at carefully.

"Not baby, babies. You're having twins and I would estimate you're about two months along." Dr. James says pointing at two spots on the screen.

"Can we get a picture?" Olivia asks tearing up.

Dr. James printed out the picture and gave it to Olivia. She and Elliot continue to study the picture as the doctor leaves. Olivia starts to cry.

"El, I just can't believe this is finally happening. Everything I've ever dreamed about is finally coming true." Olivia says through her tears.

"Well, you better start believing because I'm not going anywhere. I'll be her with you forever. Liv, I love you more than anything." Elliot says wiping away her tears.

Elliot and Olivia kiss passionatly. Cragen, Casey, Munch and Fin all walk in and see the kiss.

"Um...Um." Fin clears hes throat to let them know they're no longer alone.

Elliot and Olivia's faces turn red from embarrassment. Csey starts to giggling cause she know what's going on.

"You owe me twenty buck's." Munch whispers to Fin.

"Elliot, Olivia, what the hell is goin gon here?" Cragen asks sternly.

Elliot and Olivia look at each other trying to figure out how to tell their boss. They knew since they'd been caught that there was only one thing they could do. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Olivia and Elliot were about to explain their actions to Cragen a nurse came to get Olivia for her CT scan. Olivia looked at Elliot with fear in her eyes. Elliot helps her into the wheelchair.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll take care of Everything and I'll be here when you get back." Elliot says then placed a tendr kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"El, I love you." Olivia whispers so only Elliot can hear.

"I love you too." Elliot says before pulling away.

The nurse wheels Olivia out of roo leaving Elliot to fend for himself against Cragen.

"Captian, me and Olivia have been dating for the past six months." Elliot says breaking the silence.

Casey, Fin and Munch backed away because they know Cragen is mad.

"Six months, Elliot and you didn't see fit to tell me. What am I supposed to tell IAB when they find out?" Cragen says trying to stay calm.

"Olivia and I both love our jobs and we wanted to stay partners, so we didn't tell anyone. We weren't planning on IAB finding out." Elliot admits.

"Okay, here's what we'll do...Since you and Olvia work so well together I'll let it slide this time, but you better leave your personal life at home. If IAB does happen to come snooping around I'll transfer you so fast you won't know where you're at." Cragen says sternly.

"That won't be neccissary, captain, because I'm going to take a nine month vacation." Olivia says as she gets wheeled back into her room.

Elliot helped her back into bed and Casey basically tackels her after she gets situated.

"Congrats, Liv!" Casey says excitedly.

"Congratulations on what? Why do you need that much vacation time?" Cragen asks slightly annoyed that he was once again out of the loophole.

"Suprise, Captain, there's going to be two new Stablers running around." Elliot says showing Cragen the ultrasound picture.

"Geez, El, twins again." Munch says catching a glimpse of the photo.

Elliot laughs at Munch's statement as Fin joins Olivia and Casey's conversation.

"Well, congratulations is in order for you two. I'm glad you're okay, Liv, and I want you back at work in exactly nine months. Elliot, I expect to see you first thing in the morning. I've got to get back to the precinct now." Cragen says handing Elliot back the photo.

Cragen leaves and Elliot passes the photo to Casey. Munch gets a phone call and he and Fin leave out on a case.

"I'm going to miss having you around the station." Casey says pretending to be sad.

"I'm going to miss being there. (Laughs) Case, you know you're more than welcome to come over anytime." Olivia says

Dr. James wals in and Casey takes that as her cue to leave.

"We didn't find any head trauma, so Ms. Benson you're free to go." Dr. James says looking at Olivia's chart.

"Thank God. I'm ready to get out of here and go home." Olivia says getting out of bed.

"Here's her prenatel vitamins." Dr. James says handing Elliot a pill bottle as Olivia makes her way to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Elliot says as he and Dr. James shake hands

Elliot signed the release papers and Olivia returned shortly after Dr. James left. Munch and Fin had picked up Elliot's car and dropped it off at the hospital when they came to visit. As Elliot is driving Olivia is staring out the window.

"El, where are we going. I thought you were taking me to my apartment." Olivia wondered aloud.

"We're going home. (he smiles at Olivia) I thought you could move in with me. That is if you want to. My place is bigger and I have an extra room that can be changed into the twins room." Elliot says holding Olivia's hand with his free hand.

"I'd love nothing more than to move in with you. So true you're apartment is bigger than mine." Olivia says.

Olivia and Elliot rode the rest of the way home in silence. When they arrived home Elliot realized that Olivia was asleep.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, were home." Elliot says gently shaking Olivia's arm.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open only to be gazing back into Elliot's blue ones. He was smiling that famous Stabler Smile. Oh how that smile made her all warm and tingly inside. She smiled back at him while stretching a little. They got out of the car and Elliot let them into their apartment. Elliot notices that Olivia looks so tired that she could just crash anywhere.

"Liv, baby, you look extremley tired. Do you want me to get you anything before we go to bed?" Elliot asks removing Olivia's coat.

"No, I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I'll meet you in bed." Olivia says rubbing her neck where she was still a little sore.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Elliot says hanging their coats in the closet.

He watched Olivia walk towards their bedroom. She'd had a rough day and he wished there was something he could do to make it better. He pulled an outfit out of the dresser for Olivia to put on when she got out of the shower. Elliot thought about it and decided to surprise Olivia by joining her in the shower. He opens the door to a foggy bathroom. He can see her shadowed figure through the shower curtain. His clothes joined hers in the floor before he joined her.

"Let me help you with that." Elliot says noticing Olivia having problems reaching her back.

Olivia hands him the sponge and Elliot starts to gently wash her back. He starts at her shoulders and works his way to her lover back. He can tell she's starting to relax because she lets her head hand forward. Elliot starts to kiss on Olivia's neck, letting the smell of her body wash intoxicate him. Olivia's breathing changes when his lips make contact with her skin. Elliot could fell this and it pleased him to know the effect he was having on her.

"El, if you don't stop we're never going to make it out of the shower." Olivia says leaning her head back against Elliot's chest.

"Maybe I don't want to get out of the the shower." Elliot says seductiley in between kisses.

"El, I warned you." Olivia says turning her body to face Elliot's.

She wraps her arms around his neck. The gaze at each other for a moment, both knowing what is about to happen. Olivia leans in and kisses him with everything she has. Elliot pulls away when air becomes a neccessity. Olivia moans when Elliot pulls away. She tries to pull him in for another kiss but he doesn't let her.

"El, stop playing games with me and finish what you started." Olivia says fustrated.

Elliot laughs at Olivia's statement. "You're so beautiful. Even after the roughest of days you still look beaugiful." elliot says pushing some wet hair out of her face.

"I know you like to be romantic, El, but I want you now." Olivia growls in fustration.

Elliot spins Olivia around and pins her against the shower wall. She grins at Elliot knowing she's about to get what she wants. Elliot leans in and kisses her passionatly. Their tongues dueling. He enters her and and starts to slowly ump in and out of her. Olivia moans in pleasure when she fells him enter her. Her fingers digging into his scalp as if to hold him in place.

"OH God, El!" Olivia screams as she climaxes.

Elliot hold her close as she comes down from her high. When their breathing returns to normal they finish their shower. Elliot helps her out of the shower and dries her off. He wraps the towel around her and captures her lips once more. They break away and Elliot watches Olivia go back to the bedroom. He quickly dries himslef and returns to the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waiste. Olivia was already dressed in the outfit that Elliot had layed out for her. Elliot slipped into a pair of sleep pants and joind Olivia in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He returned to the bedroom a few minuets later while Olivia finished up in the bathroom. He pulled down the covers and got into the bed. Olivia slides in next to him a couple minuets later. elliot wraps his arms around Olivia and they lay fitted together like two puzzle piesces.

"I love you, El." Olivia says sleeplily.

"Love you too, Livvie." Elliot says then kisses Olivia's houlder softly.

They both then drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this chapter at first, but then I came up with some kind of plot. lol. Not my best chapter by far I know. Sorry it took me so long to post, I've just been really busy latley. Please Read and Review.

Ch. 4

Olivia is six months pregnant. Elliot has been working alot of overtime lately, so Olivia hasn't seen him as much as she'd like. She's been spending her days fixing up the twins room and her nights with Casey and Melinda. Olivia has a doctors appointment today and is waiting for Elliot to pick her up. She's sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Elliot arrives home.

'God she's gorgeous' Elliot thinks to himself as he see's her on the couch. She looks so angelic in her white Maternity tank top and her white maternity capris. It's summer so she's trying to stay cool. Elliot hears his keys hit the table and comes out of his trance. Olivia pushes herself off the couch.

"Are you ready to go. We're going to be late." Olivia says picking his keys right back up.

"Sorry, Liv, I got caught up at the station." Elliot says appolegetically.

Elliot leans in to kiss her cheek, but she brushes him off. He knows Olivia is mad, but he's not going to push it, so he takes the keys from her and they head out to the car.

They sit in the silent waiting room not saying anything to each other. Elliot steals a couple of glances at Olivia. She looks really upset. The nurse calls them and takes them to an ultrasound room. Elliot tries to grab Olivia's hand, but she pulls it away.

"El, do you know what today is?" Olivia asks clearly still upset.

Elliot just sat there, racking his brain for an answer. He knew it was something important otherwise Olivia wouldn't be this upset.

"Sorry, Liv." Elliot says ashamed of himself.

"Ha...I can't believe this. I haven't seen you in three days and you have the nerve to tell me that you can't remember what today is." Olivia says laughing to keep form crying.

"Livvie, I'm really sorry. You know how work gets. We've been working a tough case the last three days. We wrapped it up this morning, that's why I was late getting home this morning." Elliot says apologetically.

"Yeah, I know how work is. (starts to cry.) I just wanted you to walk through the door this morning, tell me how much you love me and wish me a happy anniversary. I guess I asked for too much though." Olivia says wiping her tears away.

"No, baby, you didn't ask for too much. I'm an idiot for not remembering our one year anniversary. I Love you, Liv. I'm so sorry. please let me make it up to you tonight." Elliot begs while taking Olivia's hand in his and kissing it.

"El, I love you too much to let this come between us. Of course you can make it up to me. I want it to be just me and you tonight to celebrate. I'm so sorry I was angry with you. It's my damn hormones, they're all out of wack these days." Olivia says as she laces her fingers with Elliot's.

"Shh...baby, it's okay. I promise It'll be just me and you tonight. I love you so much and I know I don't say it nearly enough, but it's true. Without you I'm nothing." Elliot says wiping away her tears then kissing her.

The doctor clears her throat to make herself known to the couple. She turned out the lights and got ready to preform the ultrasound.

"So what are we hoping for?" This might be a little cold." Doctor Scott says squirting soe jelly stuff on Olivia's abdomen.

"Doesn't matter as long as they're both healthy." Olivia says as she and Elliot watch the screen carefully.

They all sit in silence for a few minuets listening to the babies heartbeats.

"They're heartbeats are nice and strong, so that's very good. Congrats, you're having a boy and a girl." Dr. Scott says printing out the picture.

Olivia takes the picture from the doctor. She stares at it with tear filled eyes when she realizes that in three months she's going to have everything she's ever wanted. Elliot notices her tears and gazes into her eyes as if to say are you okay.

"I'm fine, El. It's just hard to believer that in a few short months I'm going to have everything I've ever wanted." Olivia says blinking back tears.

"You better believer it and you better believe you deserve it too. I know how much you've always wanted a family of your own and I am happy that you let me be the one to give it to you." Elliot says helping her off the bed then pulling her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few minuets till Elliot's cell rang. He pulled away to answer he phone. Olivia placed one hand on her belly and continued to look at the picture while talking to the twins. Elliot watches Olivia with a smile on his face as he answers his phone.

"Yeah, Case, I'll be there shortly." Elliot says into his cell.

As soon as Olivia heard those words she glared at Elliot so hard he could swear she was going to burn a hole in his skin.

"Baby, I know I promised you that It was just going to be you and me for the rest of the day, but our celebration is going to have to wait another couple of hours because Casey need to see me about some paperwork. I'll drop you off at home and I promise I'll be back home in an hour tops." Elliot explains to Olivia hoping she understands.

"Casey needs to see you? What about me, El, I need to see you. I need you to be with me tonight." Olivia yells then storms out of the room.

Elliot can't think of anything to get himself out of the mess so he keep he mouth shut and follows her to the car. She gets in and tries to lock the door, but Elliot is too quick and opens the passenger door before she can get the door locked. Elliot kneels down on the ground so that he is eye level with Olivia.

"Liv, honey, I know you're mad right now, but I want you to know how much I love you. (Takes her hand in his.) Olivia Marie Benson, Love of my life, mother of my children, I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. Liv, will you marry me?" Elliot says then kisses Olivia's hand.

"Oh, El, of course I will marry you.(she starts to cry tears of happiness) What are you doing with you're watch?" Olivia asks watching Elliot remove his watch.

"This will have to do till I get you a ring." Elliot says sliding the watch onto Olivia's wrist.

Olivia laughs as Elliot wipes away her tears. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Liv." Elliot whispers against her lips.

"Love you too, El." Olivia says as Elliot pulls away.

Elliot gets up off the ground and dusts his knees off. Olivia is playing with the watch that was just put on her wrist with a big smile plasterd on her face as Elliot walks to the drivers side of the car. He slides into the drivers seat and Olivia turns a little in her seat to face him.

"I was thinking, El, since you have to go to the station to see Casey, why don't I just go with you instead of you dropping me off at the apartment. Besides I've not seen the guys in like two months." Olivia says giving Elliot the puppy dog face.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Elliot asks concern etched in his voice as he pulls away from the hospital.

"I feel fine and besides I'm tired of sitting at the house all day." Olivia says turning to watch the road ahead of them.

Elliot silently agrees as Olivia flips through some radio stations. She couldn't find one she liked so she settles for comfortable silence instead. Elliot placed his free hand on Olivia's belly and gently rubbed with his thumb. Olivia placed her hand on top of Elliot's. They rode like that the rest of the way to the precinct. He pulled up in front of the precinct, got out of the car and started up the stairs before he realizes that Olivia isn't following him. Cragen, Casey, Fin, Munch and Melinda are the only ones who knew about THEM, so normally they don't show public displays of affection anywhere around the precinct. Today is different though. They're engaged now and she wants everyone to know that Elliot Stabler is her man.

"What are you waiting on?" Elliot asks opening Olivia's door.

"I was waiting on my fiance'e to be a gentleman and open my door, but since you already did that you could help me out of this car." Olivia says flashing a grind and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Liv, you know the rule. We both agreed absolutly no PDA's around the precinct, remember?" Elliot says trying to be serious, but can't help but laugh.

"I remember, El. (sighs heavily) Skrew IAB. (Takes Elliot's hand as he helps her out of the car.) I don't care anymore, Elliot. We're engaged now, Hell they're going to find out sometime. We can only come up with so many lies. El, I want to spend the rest of the day showing you off, letting everyone know that you're mine." Olivia says fustrated that even though she's not working IAB still controls her life.

"Calm down, Livia. (cups her face with his hands) I want to show you and our babies off too. (places a soft kiss to her forehead.) You ready to go in?" Elliot says forehead to forehead with Olivia.

"Lets do this." Olivia says before leaning up to kiss Elliot.

Elliot shuts the car doo and then places his hand on the small of her back before leading her up the stairs and into the precinct. Everyone turned and started when Elliot and Olivia entered the room with hes arm around her waiste. Their fellow officers congratulated them as they stepped onto a crowded elevator. Olivia's body was pressed tightly against Elliot's as they made room for other people. She could feel his erection growing against her.

"Control yourself, Stabler." Olivia mouths while looking up at Elliot.

Elliot gave her a sexy grin, but then quickly stepped off the elevator before they could get themselves into trouble. As they entered the squad room Fin and Munch jumped up form behind their desks to greet Olivia.

"Hey, Liv!" Fin says pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"Woah, Watch the babies." Olivia says jokingly.

"Long time no see. So how is the mommy to be doing?" Munch asks as he gently hugs Olivia.

"I'm doing good. I've missed you guys so much. So where's Casey?" Olivia says sitting in Elliot's chair at his desk.

"She's in with Cragen right now, but she should be out shortly." Munch says returning to his desk.

Elliot stands behind Olivia and massages her shoulders. Fin is knelt in the floor rubbing Olivia's baby belly.

"Hey, little ones, this is your uncle Fin speaking. (Olivia giggles) I can't wait to meet you two. You're going to have so much fun hanging with your favorite uncle." Fin says talking to Olivia's baby belly.

"You'll be lucky if they even let you touch their kids." Munch says sarcastically.

Elliot and Olivia erupt with laughter while Fin picks himself up and dusts off his pants. He returns to his desk as Casey and Cragen appear to see what is going on.

"Fin, Munch, interrogation room now." Cragen says sternly.

Fin and Munch head off towards the interrogation room while Cragen follows behind them a few minuets later.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. This is so exciting!" Casey squeals rushing over to Olivia and Elliot.

Calm down, Case, it's just paperwork. I've never seen you so excited about paperwork." Olivia says laughing.

"Livvie, there's no paperwork. I told you that to get you here. You played right into my hand." Elliot says backing away before Olivia could hit him.

"You didn't have to lie to me, El. Besides I've been meaning to come catch in and catch up with the guys for awhile now." Olivia says pushing herself up out of the chair.

"Technically I didn't lie, I just added onto the story. Casey did want to see me. I only did it because I knew how much you wanted it to be just me and you tonight." Elliot starts to argue his point.

"Okay, love birds, could you please follow me." Casey says turning the attention back to her before Olivia could further the argument.

Olivia and Elliot followed Casey towards the interrogation room that Fin, Munch and Cragen had resided to earlier. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand before walking into the interrogation room.

"Surprise!" Casey exclaims as they walk into a room set up for a party.

They Scan the room. Fin and Munch are manning the desert and drink tables. Cragen, Melinda and Haung are carrying on conversation by a giant pile of gifts. There's a blonde woman with a video camera. She's video taping Munch and Fin, so her back is facing Olivia and Elliot. Olivia doesn't recognize her until she speaks.

"Alex?!" Oliva exclaims not believing her ears.

AN- So what do you think? Please read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This was just a filler chapter to further the story. Anyways hope you like it. Please review and tell me honestly what you think about my story.

Ch.5

"Olivia!" Alex Exclaims as she turns to face Olivia.

Alex hands the video camera to Casey as she steps closer to Olivia. They pull each other into a hug as Casey catches it all on videotape. They finally pull apart both with tears threatning to spill out of their eyes. Elliot leans in and hugs Alex briefly.

"It's good to see you." Elliot says before walking off to talk to Fin and Munch.

"How..When...?" Olivia managed to get out after not being able to form a complete sentence.

"They let me out of the WPP a couple of weeks ago. Casey traked me down and told me she was throwing a baby shower for you and wanted me to be a part of it. I told her not to mention to you that I was out because I wanted to surprise you." Alex answers.

"Well, it worked. (laughs) Are you comming back to work?" Olivia asks curiously

"Liv, you know I can't stay away from the justice system, so I'm going to be helping Casey part time. Enough about me though. How are you doing?" Alex replies

"Except for the mood swings, Aching back and swollen ankles, I'm not doing half bad. (Takes Alex's hand and places it on her baby belly.) Feel! They can't wait to meet their aunt Alex." Olivia says watching Alex's eyes light up when she feels the babies kick.

"You want me to be their aunt?" Alex asks surprised

"Yeah, why wouldn't we want you to be their aunt. I mean I don't have any family left and everyone in the unit is like family to me and El. So naturally you all are going to be their aunts and uncles." Olivia says emotionally.

Olivia and Alex hug once more and then they head over to joing the guys. Casey, Cragen and Melinda follow suit.

"So, Liv, Elliot here tells us you're having a boy and a girl. Have you picked out any names for the little tykes yet?" Munch asks as everyone huddles into a circle.

"No, we haven't really talked about names yet." Olivia states realizing that they still needed to do that.

"We need to make one more announcement before this party really gets started." Elliot says wrapping his arms around Olivia from behind.

Everyone looked at them with their full attention. Elliot layed his chin on Olivia's shoulder and lifted her arm with his watch on it.

"We're engaged!" Olivia says excitedly showing everyone the watch.

"Like we've never seen Elliot's watch before, Liv. Where's the ring, that's what I want to see." Melinda says pretending to be dissapointed.

"Well, it happened all of a sudden and Elliot hadn't bought me a ring yet. So he gave me his watch to wear till he could get me one." Olivia says playing with the watch on her wrist.

"Aww...such a romantic." Munch says sarcastically.

"Munch, shut up!" Olivia and Elliot both say in unison.

The whole room erupts with laughter.

"Sombody went over board with the baby gifts." Olivia says making her way to the stack of presents.

"That would be gramps over there." Fin says pointing at Cragen.

"What I got an early start on spoiling my grandkids." Cragen says when everyone looks at him and laughs.

Olivia starts to open the gifts with Elliot by her side the whole time. Alex is back to video taping. Everyone is having fun, laughing and carrying on.

"I don't think these babies are going to need anything for awhile. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful gifts." Olivia says looking at the pile of gifts ranging from diapers to formula.

Olivia and Elliot start to give everyone appreciative hugs when theres a knock on the door.

"Captian?" Officer Mitchell says sticking his head in the door.

"Yeah, Mitchell, what is it?" Cragen asks walking towards the door.

"I was told to give this to you." Mitchell says handing Cragen a note before he dissapears.

"What is it captain?" Elliot asks seeing the look on Cragen's face.

"You, Fin and Munch are needed for a stakeout tonight." Cragen says

Elliot looks at Olivia with an apologetic look. He had promised her it would be just them tonight, but yet again he had let her down.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. I know I promised you I'd be home tonight. Maybe it won't last long." Elliot says pulling Olivia into a hug.

"It's okay, El. Alex can take me home and she'll keep me company till you get home." Olivia says pulling back.

Elliot looks at Olivia like she's crazy. After all the arguments they've had today about him not being home enough, that was something he didn't expect to hear from her. He took what he could get because he did not want to start another argument with her.

"Okay, Alex, you take care of her. I'll be home as soon as I can." Elliot says kissing Olivia sweetly before leaving to join the guys in the bull pen.

"Alright girl, you heard the man. Let's get these gifts out to the car so we can get you home." Alex says gathering up some gifts.

Olivia follows Alex's lead and gathers up some of the lighter gifts. She notices Alex stopped and is talking to Fin so she waits by the elevator for Alex. Alex finally makes it to the elevator and they finish loading up the car.

"Alex, where are you going?" Olivia asks noticing they're not driving towards her apartment.

"Oh...I just need to pick up some things from my apartment for tonight." Alex says parking the car infront of a very familier building.

"Hey, this is Fin's building." Olivia says confused as to why they would be at Fin's.

Alex just grinned as she got out of the car and shot up the stairs to the apartment. Olivia knew that look it was the look of love. It didn't take her long to reappear with a duffle bag. Alex threw the duffle bag in the trunk, then got into the car.

"Okay, Alex, I want to know everything." Olivia says seriously.

"Liv, when I first got out of the WPP I called Fin to see how everyone was doing. I thought about calling you but I told you I wanted to surprise you. Well, Fin took me out for drinks that night to catch me up on things and well, we've been dating ever since then." Alex confesses as she pulls back onto the road.

"I take it since your things are there that you two are living together?" Olivia asks trying to confirm what she already knew.

"Yes, I didn't have anywhere else to go when they released me from the WPP, so Fin offered me a place to stay till I could find my own place. Then we started dating and I didn't want to leave, so I stayed." Alex says

Olivia lets out a yawn and leans her head against the window.

"No buts about it you're going upstairs and resting while I unpack the car." Alex says sternly as she pulls up at Olivia's building.

Olivia get out of the car and goes up to her apartment. She had recieved a text message from Elliot earlier saying that the stakeout wasn't starting till eight o' clock. She checked the time on her phone, it was only three - thirty, before putting it on the charger beside her bed.

"Maybe Alex is right. Maybe I'll just lay here and take me a little nap." Olivia says to herself as she curls up on the bed.

"Liv, do you..." Alex trails off when she finds Olivia asleep.

Alex closes the door quietly and leaves her be. She makes herself at home by fixing a drink and setteling herself in front of the TV.

Olivia awakens a couple of hours later to her phone vibrating on her night stand. It was Elliot.

"Hey, babe." Olivia says groggily answering her phone.

"Did I wake you, Liv?" Elliot asks noting the sound of her voice.

"No, I was just about to get up anyway." Olivia lies.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to keep me company on the stakeout tonight." Elliot says

"I would love to. I'll be there shortly. Just make sure you've got food when I get there." Olivia says playfully.

"You up for chinese?" Elliot replies

"Always." Olivia says sarcastically.

"Love you." Elliot says.

"Love you too." Olivia says before they both hang up.

Olivia hurriedly goes to explain to alex that Elliot want to see her. Olivia expect Alex to think she was lying, but if Alex thought so then she kept it to herself.

"Let get going then." Alex says grabbing her purse and keys.

"Wait, I need to make a quick bathroom break before we leave." Olivia says heading off towards the bathroom.

Alex grabs her duffle bag and slings it over her shoulder while Olivia returns from the bathroom. They lock up and head down to the car.

They arrive at Elliot's vehicle just before eight. Olivia gets inot the passenger side and Alex rushes off toward Fin and Munch's car.

"So what's this guy look like?" Olivia asks picking up a container of Chinese food.

"This is the guy. He like to pick up pros. Fin and Munch are stationed just a little ways up the street." Elliot says showing her a picture of the perp.

Setting: Munch and Fin's car:  
Alex parked her car just up the street from Fin and Munch's. She rushes up to the driver's side and hops in the back seat before anyone notices anything.

"What took you so long?" Casey asks opening Alex's duffle bag to find some perfume.

"Change of plan. I had to drop Liv off with Elliot." Alex replies while removing her shoes.

"Baby, where's your outfit. I thought you were going to change at Liv's?" Fin asks

"Didn't have time. Working on it now and you better not be looking in the rearview mirror." Alex says while trying to change clothes.

"I don't have to look. I can just close my eyes and imagine what you look like." Fin says sarcastically.

Munch laughs and Casey reaches around the headrest and covers Munch's eyes with her hands.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Munch asks playfully.

"I didn't want you getting any ideas." Casey says equally as playfull.

Alex finally gets changed and does her make up in record time.

"Baby, are you ready to go you?" Fin asks trying to rush Alex.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Alex says tossing her makeup bag back in her duffle bag.

"Okay girls remember the plan. We'll be watching form here. Make it look realistic." Munch says

"Don't worry, John baby, we will." Casey says sexily.

They both step out of the car. They walk across the the street to the nearest street corner.

Elliot and Olivia are sitting in the car laughing because Olivia just told him about Alex and Fin.

"Oh my God, El, there he is." Olivia says seeing the perp walk down the street.

"Fin, Munch keep a look out. The perp is headed your way, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt." Elliot radios to Munch and Fin.

"Copy, El, we've got the perp in our sights." Fin radios back.

Fin and Munch watch closely as the perp waslks across the street, taking the bait. He starts talkin to Alex, but then Casey walks over and starts to pick a fight with Alex over the guy. They watch as Alex walks away letting Casey know she can have him. He takes Casey into an alley way. Munch radio's for back up as he and Fin jump out of the car and race toward the alley. Elliot and Olivia pull up just seconds after the call went out. Elliot jumps out leaving Olivia in the car. She decides it's safer for her to just remain in the car.

"Hey, Liv." Alex says appearing at her window moments later.

"Alex, what are you wearing?" Olivia asks noticing her change in attire.

"Fin and Munch wanted me and Casey to be bait so we could catch this guy. So I had to change clothes." Alex says.

"Fin and Munch have got the perp and are taking him back to the precinct. The rest of the night it's just us." Elliot says getting back into the car. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note- I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be to this story. I'm thinking maybe just one more and then I'll start work on the sequel. Please Review and let me know if you want more chapters. This chapter is for you PaceyW'sgirl and you'll know why once you read it.

Ch. 6

Olivia is eight months pregnant Elliot asked Cragen to be put on desk duty after the doctor ordered Olivia to bed rest. Alex has been staying with Olivia during the day. Occasionally Casey and Melinda would stop in to visit with her. Munch and Fin would call her and update her on the goings on around the station.

Alex had brought over the xbox 360 that Fin had bought for his son Ken to use when he was over. She and Olivia were playing some racing game while Olivia was layed up in bed.

"Damn!" Olivia yells as she drops the controller in her lap.

"Somebody's a sore loser." Alex says laughing.

"I'm tired of playing stupid video games. Besides I need to go to the bathroom." Olivia says getting out of bed.

Alex turns off the game machine and heads out of the bedroom. Olivia appears in the living room a few minuets later.

"Liv, you know you're supposed to be in bed. Doctor's orders now go." Alex says trying to get Olivia to go back to the bedroom.

"Alex, look outside it's so beautiful and sunny out. A perfect day to go for a walk. Besides there's nothing wrong with me. The doctor just put me on bed rest to be safe." Olivia says not moving from her spot.

"I don't know about this, Liv. You know Elliot would be all over my ass in a heartbeat if he found out." Alex says unsure of what to do.

"What, El, don't know won't hurt him. Come on, Alex, do it for me. Please?" Olivia begs.

"Alright, but just a short walk and you're to go straight to bed when we get back." Alex says as Olivia waddles off to her room.

Alex waits for Olivia to change into a more comfortable outfit. She reappears wearing a blue and white jogging suit.

"Ready?" Alex says grabbing the keys.

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia says heading out the door.

They opted for the elevator instead of the three flights of stairs.

"Alex, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile now. I know you like helping Casey, but I was hoping you'd consider being my personal nanny." Olivia says

"Of course I would, Liv. Anything for you." Alex squeals.

"I mean when I go back to work I'm going to be pulling regular hours, so me and El would both be home at night. You've been great, helping me out these last couple of months even though you didn't have to. I couldn't just trust anyone like I trust you." Olivia says continuing to walk down the street.

Alex starts to speak again but the ringing of her cell phone stops her. Olivia watches as Alex checks the caller ID.

"Where the HELL is my fiance'e? I come home to find her gone. I try to call her cell phone, but get no answer." Elliot says upset.

"Relax, Elliot, she's with me. We just went out for a walk. She probably left her cell at home. Speaking of home what are you doing home already?" Alex says watching as Olivia grabs her stomach in pain.

Elliot starts to say something but Alex stops him.

"Hang on a seconde, Elliot..." Alex cuts him off.

"Olivia what wrong?" Alex asks worriedly as she reaches Olivia.

You can hear Elliot screaming over the phone but you can't quite make out what he's saying.

"My water just broke." Olivia says through the pain.

"Here talk to Elliot while I get us a cab." Alex says putting Elliot on speaker phone and giving it to Olivia.

"Livvie, honey, are you okay? What's going on?" Elliot asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, El. (doing her breathing) I just went into labor. We're on our way to the hospital now." Olivia says as Alex helps her into the cab.

"Hang on, baby. Stay on the phone with me and I'll meet you at the hospital." Elliot says leaving their apartment and running out to his car.

"Mercy General and get there quick as possible." Alex says and throws some money at the driver.

"Oooohhhhhhhh...(Grabs Alex's hand and squeezes hard) These babies are comming now!" Olivia screams in pain.

"Baby, calm down. Just breathe. Everything is going to be just fine." Elliot says trying to calm her down.

"We'll be at the hospital in just a few minuets, Liv. Breathe, that's it." Alex says while demonstrating the breathing technique.

"Damn it!" I wish yall would quit telling me to breathe and just get me to the damn hosptial, so I can get some drugs." Olivia states not showing any signs of calming down.

"Alex thought it best if she not say anything else and let Elliot handle this.

"Hey, I love you, Livia. If you don't calm down it could cause complications. Now we don't want that do we. Good girl, that's it, think about the two beautiful babies we're about to bring into this world." Elliot says claming Olivia down.

Olivia calmed down a little about the time they arrived at the hospital. Alex helped her out of the car. Elliot met them inside the ER.

"El..." Olivia sobbed as she clung to Elliot.

"It's okay, baby, I"m here. You're doing great." Ellits says then kisses Olivia's forehead.

Alex got a nurse and a wheelchair. Alex stays in the waiting room while the nurse takes Olivia and Elliot up to the maternity ward. Alex quickly called Fin at the precinct and explained to him what was going on and asked him to tell the rest of the guys. The nurse got Olivia situated in a room and the doctor came in soon after.

"Can I get an epidurl?" Olivia asks in between contractions.

"Let me check and see how far you're dialated and then we'll go from there." The doctor says before doing the pelvic examination.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand as another contraction hit.

"I swear no more after this. (Elliot laughs) I swear Elliot Stabler, you knock me up again and I'll kill you!" Olivia says as the pain gets stronger.

"You're dialted to 5cm so your labor has progressed quite quickly. You've still got a ways to go so I'll call the anethesioligist." The doctor says before leaving the room.

Elliot pulled out his cell and texted Alex what was going on. He told her to keep the others in the waiting room and that he'd be out when the twins were born. The anestesioligist came in and gave Olivia the epidurl and she felt so much better. A hour and a half later a fully diatled and exhaused Olivia was ready to push. Elliot helped her sit up after the doctor had her place her feet in the stirrups. She grabs her knees.

"Ok push." The doctor says and slowly counts to ten.

Elliot is kissing her temple and whispering words of encourgement in her ear as she's squeezing the hell out of his hand.

"Give me one more big push and baby A will be here." The doctor says.

Olivia gives another big push and then they hear the most beautiful sound ever. The cry of their little girl fills the room as she gets passed off to some nurses. They let Olivia lean back and rest for a few minuets. Elliot is wiping her forehead with a cold wet cloth.

"You're doing great, baby. Just one more to go. Are you ready to go again?" Elliot says as Olivia tries to sit back up.

Elliot helps her sit back up as she grabs her knees. She gives to big pushes and tries to lay back.

"I can't do it, El. I'm so tired." Olivia says as Elliot holds her up.

"You can do this, Liv. Just one more push, baby and our little boy will be here." Elliot says pushing her back up.

Olivia pushes with everything she has and the beautiful cry of their son fills the room. Olivia falls back exhausted onto the bed. Tears of happiness falling from her eyes. The nurses clean the babies up and then hand them both to Elliot.

"Look at them, Liv. They're beautiful just like you." Elliot says staring down at his son and daughter.

"They've got the Stabler trademark." Olivia laughs looking at the twins.

"And what would that be?" Elliot asks playing dumb.

"Those gorgeous blue eyes." Olivia says looking up at Elliot.

Elliot leans in and kisses Olivia sweetly.

"You need to get some sleep. I'll be back in a few minuets. I'm going to go introduce these little ones to the rest of the family. When I get back you better be sleeping." Elliot says standing up.

Elliot leaves the room and Olivia leans back in the bed and closes her eyes. Before she knows it she's dozing off. Elliot walks out into the waiting room with both twins in his arms.

"I would like to introduce you all to John Alex - Fin and Casey Melinda Stabler." Elliot says as gang gathers round to see the babies.

"They're so tiny." Casey and Melinda say in unison.

"And cute." Alex says.

"Congratulations, El." Munch says patting him on the back.

"So how's it feel to be a grandpa?" Fin asks Cragen.

"Feels great. I've wanted this for so long and now that they're here, I'm going to spoil them rotton." Cragen says as everyone laughs.

Casey takes out the video camera and tapes for a few minuets while everyone gets aquainted with the the twins. They all gradually leave and Elliot carries the twins to the nursery. He returns to Olivia's room to find her sitting up watching TV.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" Elliot says questiongly.

"I dozed off for a few minutes, but you know I can't sleep without you beside me." Olivia says scooting over and making room for Elliot on the bed.

Elliot crawled into bed with Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. He turned off the tv and they lay there spooning for a few minuets.

"I'm so proud of you." Elliot says then kisses Olivia's temple.

"Thanks, El." Olivia whispers sleepily.

"Wait, before you fall asleep. I was going to give you this tonight at home, but then all this happened. Anyways...here." Elliot says holding an open ring case in front of Olivia.

"Oh...El, it's beautiful." Olivia says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Livia." Elliot says slipping the ring on her finger.

He kisses her temple once more and then they drift off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note- Okay guys this is it. The last chapter to this story. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much to me. I'm working on a sequel to this story. Not sure what it's going to be called yet though, so just be on the lookout for it. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I just got a new job and it's been taking a lot of my time lately. Olivia did breast feed but is trying to wean the babies onto bottles.

Ch.7

Three months after the birth of their beautiful twins, Elliot and Olivia decided to tie the knot. Olivia didn't want a traditional wedding and Elliot did, so they compromised. They were standing at the front of the church in their full NYPD uniforms. Olivia holding baby Casey in her arms and Elliot holding baby John were facing each other. The twins were wearing tiny NYPD uniforms that grandpa Cragen had bought for them. Olivia and Elliot had already exchanged rings. They lean in to kiss each other, but as soon as their lips meet Olivia jerks away.

"Whoa there darling! You can't have that." Olivia laughs while unlatching the baby from her clothed nipple.

Everyone laughs as Olivia resituates the infant in her arms. The reception starts and everyone is dancing and having fun.

"Excuse me...can we have your attention please?" Fin says into the microphone with Munch standing beside him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced towards them.

"Casey and Alex will you come here please?" Munch asks taking the mic from Fin.

Alex and Casey stepped to the front of the room to stand in front of Fin and Munch with confused looks on their faces.

"Alex...Casey..." Fin and Munch says as they drop to one knee in unison.

"Will you marry me?" Munch and Fin says and each pull out a red velvet ring box.

Casey and Alex are both speechless. All they can do is nod their heads while tears of happiness ran down their cheeks.

"Look at them. They're so in love." Olivia tell Elliot while rocking Casey to sleep.

"Well, Mrs. Stabler, I'm so in love with you." Elliot says before leaning over and passionately kissing Olivia.

Cragen is seated at a table playing with baby John.

"Papaw thinks his little man looks very handsome today." Cragen coos to John.

John smiles up at his grandpa and coos showing that he's a miniature Elliot Stabler. His mood quickly turns fussy.

"You're just like your daddy." Cragen laughs while digging in the diaper bag under the table.

He pulls out a bottle and quickly feeds it to the fussy baby. Elliot and Olivia walked over to where Cragen was sitting. Olivia gently placed a sleeping Casey in the stroller.

"El, will you watch the kids while I share a dance with my FATHER?" Olivia asks making sure to put extra enunciation on the word father.

"Sure, honey. (Takes baby John from Cragen) Make sure to save me a dance." Elliot says before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Elliot watches as Olivia and Cragen join Alex, Fin, Casey and Munch on the dance floor.

"You know...I meant what I said a few minuets ago about you being my father. You're the only father figure I've ever had in my life, so I hope you didn't mind that I called you my father." Olivia says relieved that she could finally tell him how she felt.

"Olivia, Of course I don't care. I've thought of you as my daughter since you first joined the squad. I would love nothing more than for you to start calling me dad. That's why I had Casey draw these up." Cragen says pulling some papers out of his back pocket.

Olivia took the papers from Cragen and read them carefully.

"Adoption papers?" Olivia asks confused.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I just want you to think about it." Cragen says with tears in his eyes.

"Captain, or should I say DAD, (Tears streaming down her face.) I don't have to think about it because it's what I've always wanted." Olivia says hugging Cragen.

They finished their dance and walked back to the table where Elliot was. He had placed John in the stroller with his sister. Both babies sleeping peacefully. Olivia signed the adoption papers and gave them to Cragen.

"I'll get these to Casey and have her finalize the adoption ASAP. I Love you, sweetheart." Cragen kisses her cheek then leaves to find Casey.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asks pulling Olivia to him.

Olivia's back was against his chest. She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Cragen's adopting me. El, I'm going to have a dad. (Smiling from ear to ear) Everything is finally going right for us. I mean look at us. We're married and have a family of our own. We've still got our jobs, which we love and I'm getting the dad I've always wanted. El, this must be what happy ever after feels like." Olivia says blissfully.

"Liv, I love you and this is defiantly our happy ever after." Elliot says then places a tender kiss on her lips.

"El, I think we're going to have to skip that dance I promised you." Olivia says feeling Elliot's lips on her neck.

"Umhmm...(He mumbles into Olivia's ear) Whose (kiss) taking (kiss) the(kiss) kids?" Elliot asks in between placing kisses on Olivia's neck.

"Alex and Fin and the sooner you let me go, the sooner we can get rid of the kids and go home." Olivia says pulling away.

"Okay, I think you have everything. You have all the numbers and if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Olivia tells Alex, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything

"Don't worry, Liv. We won't need anything. Now you two go have some fun tonight." Alex says hugging Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia gave hugs all around. Melinda and Haung had to leave right after the wedding. They kissed the twins goodnight and then turned to leave.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone yelled in unison as Elliot and Olivia left the church.

Setting: Stabler apartment:

"Welcome home, Mrs. Stabler." Elliot says as he carries Olivia across the threshold.

"How about that dance I promised you earlier?" Olivia asks looking deep into Elliot's eyes lustily.

Elliot carried Olivia into their bedroom and made passionate love to her all night.


End file.
